Fragments Of A Shattered Soul
by xxdark.abyss
Summary: Marik and Ryou were both sold into slavery at a young age. For five years, they were subjected to rape and torture by countless "customers" with only each other to cling to. But now things are about to change for the both of them.  Warning graphic nature
1. Chapter 1

[ AN; This is a collab between me and Saz. .net/~BurningInTheDark - That is her fanfic account. This is my first time doing a collab, so let me know how it is, ya? Anyway, this fanfic is going to be dark, depressing, horrific, perhaps funny, and perhaps perverted to some people. If you do not like this, do not read it. Pairings include MarikxRyou, and MarikxRyouxBakuraxYamiMarik. You'll understand when we get to that point. Anyway, please enjoy. ]

The sound of crying could be heard all around them, never ceasing. Ryou had deemed that place as hell, seeing as no other word fit it as well as that one did. Days went by one by one, sometimes in the blink of the eye, others it felt more like years went by.

Hearing a door open, Ryou slowly raised his head, seeing one of the wardens coming in. Groaning, he glanced over to the bed that held his one and only friend, the sole reason he didn't end his miserable life. That friend happened to be an Egyptian boy that went by the name Marik. In any other circumstances, the two would have never met, Ryou being from England, and Marik being from Egypt. . . however, the two of them had both been sold by their parents a few years back at the tender ages of eleven to some slave holders. That had been the worst day of Ryou's life.

After that, they had met, and somehow managed to keep from being split up, as well as endured the hell they went through. A few times one of them had been sold to some pervert, but due to their tendencies to be uncooperative, they were always returned.

Feeling a hand grip his arm, Ryou was shaken from his thoughts, and slowly raised his head to see the perverted man grinning down at him. "There are potential customers are coming in today, I want you and your friend to be on your best behavior, got that? I might just be gentle with you tonight if you are. "Breathing out, Ryou gave a small nod, his body shaking in disgust and fear. "Y-Yes sir..." Glancing over at Marik, he had a strange feeling in his gut that today would change their current situation. Though he wasn't sure if it was going to be for the better, or worst.

He awoke to the sound of a door opening and a familiar voice, talking to his friend, telling them to be good, the usual lecture. Marik felt like snorting, but to alert the pervert to the fact he was actually awake would've been one of the worst ideas right now. Once he heard the man leave he got rose from the bed and looked at his friend.

"Well... isn't that a _lovely_ compromise? I don't if I'd rather be at the mercy of that pervert, or one of the ones that's going to come through the door next." Marik asked a rhetorical question.

Marik sighed and looked at Ryou; his white hair was tangled and he looked a mess. He sighed, knowing they would have to clean up before the 'potential customers' arrived, not wanting to anger their warden he stretched out his stiff body, hearing a few pops of air releasing from his joints.

"What do you think these ones will be like? Old and wanting previews again?" He asked, a shudder ripping through him and flashbacks raced through his mind. "I hope not... I guess we better get ready then eh?" He stated, actually hoping they weren't as old and perverted as the last.

Pulling himself out of bed, Ryou gave a small nod, hoping the same thing that Marik had said. "Y-Yeah... I still have nightmares from last time... those men were sick." Crawling onto Marik's bed, he nuzzled up to him. "I wish we could just run away, get away from this place... but last time we tried... it went horridly." Closing his eyes for a moment, the British boy let out a slow exhale.

"I guess we should go take a shower... I am still... dirty from last night." Staring down at his slender body, he wrapped his arms around himself. "I hate being so dirty... I still feel dirty after a hot shower." Getting tears in his eyes, he put his hands in his face. "I hate it Marik, I hate it all. I just want to die."

He wound his arms around the English boy, noticing the difference between the dark tanned skin and the pale white skin. He pet Ryou's hair, knowing this was a very common occurrence. "I wish I could run away too... but I don't want more scars on my body…" He admitted, stroking the boys back.

"Well we could stay filthy and covered in... unmentionable dirt or we can go scrub each other raw" He suggested. "I rather feel a little cleaner under scalding hot water than stay in this mess... and I believe most people here want to, it just really depends on how strong we are" He said pulling the boy closer to his chest.

"I know most people here want to die, but I promise you things will get better..." He lied, wishing that it was the truth.

Nodding, he wiped his eyes, giving a small smile. Inside, he knew that things most likely wouldn't get better, but his naive side always led him to believe Marik's words.

Letting a sigh out, he pushed himself from the bed, then helped the Egyptian boy to his feet. "At least we have each other... you know, if you weren't here, I would have taken my life ages ago. We've both been here for five years... in fact... my birthday is tomorrow." Shaking his head, he stared down. "I'll be 16... What is the term the American's use, Sweet sixteen?"

Slowly heading for the shower, he tried to ignore the pain he was in. Even if countless men had taken him, it still tended to hurt. Most of the men were rough, and enjoyed making him scream in pain.

He followed his friend to the shower, watching as the boy limped. "Well... I'll try and make sure it's somewhat okay..." He murmured.

As they entered the bathroom, Marik went behind Ryou and hugged him, trying to comfort his best friend. "I guess it wouldn't do us well to misbehave in-front of potential customers... though I am always tempted..." He stated as a smirk played across his features.

Leaning against Marik, Ryou reached over and turned on the hot water. "Yeah... sometimes I just want to scream and cry, and hit them... but I never do... I always tense up and go quiet... which never helps me out, seeing as they find me 'adorable'. I mean... am I really adorable?"

Tilting his head, he sighed when the water began to fall down upon them. It was scolding hot, but Ryou didn't seem to mind. "I just hope it is at least someone yummy to look at this time... those old men... just make me sick."

"Why you're utterly delectable... and unfortunately I am not the only one who sees that..." Marik purred. He enjoyed the feeling of his friend close to him, and the hot water feeling as if it washed the dirt away.

"Mhm... I love the feel of hot water dripping down my skin; at least I can believe I am washing the dirt away..." He sighed, thinking about all the people who had touched him recently. Marik didn't want the slideshow of men going through his mind as he had his peaceful time in the shower, but his brain refused to give him peace.

"I believe those old men make everyone sick... except for our owner... who couldn't care less what they looked and smelt like..." Marik trailed off.

Sighing, Ryou grabbed the soap that actually smelled quite good. "Mm... I know... they are all disgusting... and usually don't even want to buy sex slaves... they just... want to get a free fuck." Breathing out, he shook his head slightly.

"We best hurry with the shower, or the warden might get angry with us again... I don't want to be separated from you again..." Nuzzling his friend that he actually had feelings for, he closed his eyes. "Do you think things will ever get better?"

"Well it's not really free now is it... they pay a fair bit depending on who they want to fuck..." Marik grabbed the soap and lathered himself up, when finished gave it back to Ryou.

"Hmm... I want to hope so, but it's rather fleeting... wishful thinking on our parts to be honest..." He sighed heavily, knowing the truth in his words. Wishing he could just lie to his friend, and believe his own lie that everything gets better in the end. He smirked as a wicked idea crossed his mind, he looked to Ryou and gave him a quick bite on the neck before standing under the pressurized water, rinsing the soap and gunk off of him.

Nodding, Ryou was lost in thought up until Marik gently bit his neck. Squeaking, he jumped slightly, his face turning red as if he had a fever. "W-What was that for? Y-You've never done anything like that before."

Slightly wondering if his friend held the same feelings for him, Ryou's heart started to race slightly at the thoughts. Taking the soap, he began to wash himself off, being careful of the cuts and bruises on his body.

"Because... I felt like it... and as I said before, you look delectable... and that doesn't change when you're dripping wet..." He chuckled softly, looking at his friend's red face; wishing he could tell his friend, that he liked him more than a friend; but that could cause complications, and he didn't want that.

He looked at his friend's cuts and bruises, then looking down at his own; he noticed there were fewer donning his skin than his friends. "We probably should clean those cuts... don't want them to get infected..." He whispered the last bit.

Nodding, Ryou finished washing himself, and then grabbed the shampoo. "I'll get the first aid kit once we are out of the shower. We need to get as clean as possible, or master might get angry." Sighing, he put a good amount of shampoo in his hand, he then handed the bottle to his friend.

"I am so tired of all of this... I think I'd rather be bought along with you then stay here and be subjected to a different man each night..." Hearing the loud shouts of the warden, he tensed up. "He's getting impatient... the customers must be important this time."

"Okay... well we better be quick" He added hastily, grabbing the bottle and pouring a decent amount into his hand. Lathering up his hair, he made sure to get most of it with the sweet smelling shampoo.

"I have to agree... I wish they'd stop trying to separate us... and you know you can always come sleep in my bed if you don't want to sleep alone after that, I understand how you feel" He stated, rinsing the shampoo off of his hair and stepping out of the shower once it was all gone.

"Hurry up; I want to clean your wounds and my own…" Marik Urged.

Nodding, Ryou washed his own hair quickly, making sure to get any of the blood and other... fluids out of it. Sighing, he rinsed it out, then shut the water off. Grabbing two towels, he handed one to Marik.

"Thanks... I might take you up on that offer... It'd be nice to feel some comfort after what those men tend to do. Sometimes I wonder if my body is going to last. Isn't there nasty diseases one can get?" Frowning more, he dried himself off slowly, not wanting to make his wounds hurt anymore.

Tossing the used towel aside, he grabbed the first aid kit, and sat down on one of the cleaner beds.

He grabbed the towel gratefully, wiping his body off, before drying off his hair as best he could. He threw the used towel on top of the other before going to sit near Ryou, pulling the first aid kit closer. "Yes there's quite a few disease...s you can get, but most of them can be cured..." He trailed off, not mentioning the others.

Cupping Ryou's face gently, he turned his head to the side, cleaning the wound on his face. Then tending to Ryou's other wounds, before cleaning his. "Well... I guess it's time to face, Master..." He suppressed a shudder, he would never like his master.

He stood up and held a hand out to Ryou, offering.


	2. Chapter 2

[ AN: Second chapter is up already... ohmai! Anyway, I don't think the previous chapter gave the link to Saz's fanfiction... I must admit, I am enjoying this more than I think most readers will... It is almost like a roleplay that were are doing, but instead... it is a fanfic. I love it! I wonder how many chapters it is going to be. In this chapter Yami Bakura and Yami Marik are introduced. Though they will just be called Bakura and Malik, cause it is easier. Don't like it, then go away. Anyway, please do enjoy, and let me know what you think. Good, bad, needs work? If you have any ideas, feel free to say. Link: .net/u/1712057/Burning_In_The_Dark - Saz's fanfiction site. ]

Slowly taking his hand, Ryou stood up, wincing slightly as he did. Grabbing some clothes, he quickly got dressed. "Yeah... I guess so..." Handing Marik his clothes, he waited for him to get dressed.

Hearing the warden yelling again, he tensed up. "I guess the customers are getting impatient."

Marik quickly chucked on his clothes as the warden's voice boomed higher. He smiled at his friend before shaking his head and letting the water droplets fly, a poor attempt at making it look better. "Well... don't they normally..."

On the other side of the building, Malik narrowed his eyes. "I thought you said we were going to see two beautiful boys you had... what is the hold up? We've been here for two hours!" Stomping his foot, he grabbed the man around the neck. "You better show them to us soon." "They better not be too long..." He whispered to his friend, when he was in hearing range.

Taking a deep breath, Ryou rung his hair out slightly, and tried to compose himself. "Well... I guess we best get going then." Moving forward, he walked through the doors, and to the "customer room". Spotting the two men, he raised an eyebrow. "Well... they look... freaky…" Whispering that to his friend, he stayed close.

Marik followed his white haired friend, nodding as he moved through the doors; he followed his friend's line of sight. He looked at the two /freaky/ guys his friend was talking about. "Oh come on... at least they're somewhat..." Trying to think of a nice way to put it… "Not that old..." He said with a small smirk.

Rocking back on his heels, Malik let out a huff, waiting for the two prized boys to come. It had been hard for him and Bakura to find a pair that they could buy, and he hoped this was what they were looking for. Looking over when he heard footsteps, a grin spread across his face. "Pstt, Bakura! Look at them, they're so adorable!"

Looking to the two small boys, he almost smirked but composed himself. Leaning over to his friend he whispered back. "They are rather cute... a little shy though... well for whores." He said, smirking.

Moving a bit closer to Marik, Ryou bit his lip slightly. "I-I don't like the way they are..." Trembling, Ryou felt as if he was going to vomit. He tended to get bad feelings about people, being able to sense if their soul was dark or light, and other things like that. He never told anyone, thinking they might deem him insane.

Sensing his friend's distrust of the strangers he almost sighed and whispered in Ryou's ear. "Please don't vomit... remember last time the warden made you... clean it..." His stomach lurched when he thought of it.

Nodding, Ryou took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and think of something else. "I-I know... I just... something isn't right about them... I-I'm scared…"

Chuckling, Malik nodded. "Let's take them! I don't want anyone but us to be the ones to touch them anymore."

"Getting a bit umm... ahead of yourself aren't you? You haven't even looked at them... up close and even heard the voices... remember last time one had a high pitched voice... you were hissing and groaning complaints for a week..." He chuckled, looking at his friends face.

Slapping his hand to his face, Malik let out a sigh. "Yes... I remember... but I am sure these two have adorable voices! But let's go look at them anyway." Stalking over, he tilted his head, looking at Ryou first. "What is your name?"

Trembling, Ryou took a step back. "U-Uhm... R-Ryou... s-sir..."

Bakura stood near his friend as they observed Ryou, for a small boy he was rather cute, the stuttering was slightly annoying however. "Are you sure you wouldn't get tired of them?" He asked, blinking as he looked back to the small white haired boy.

Lifting Ryou's chin up, Malik looked him over. "Nah... Not this one at least..." Turning, he walked over to Marik. "Let's have a look at this one..." Looking at him, he found him to be slightly familiar. "What is your name?"

Marik almost sighed and hit his palm against his face, instead looking at the man observing Ryou. He was Egyptian and attractive, but he could feel a malicious aura around him.

Falling to his knees, Ryou clutched his chest, finding himself to be panicking. He wasn't sure why, but the two "customers" just didn't seem right at all.

Marik looked up to the man, answering clearly. "Marik, sir" looking the man right in the eyes as he answered, a slight chill going through him, he looked at his friend on his knees. Placing a hand on his head, he tried to comfort him.

Bakura almost sneered at the boy on his knees, looking him over he thought he was rather cute in a disgusting way. "I like this one though... he'd be fun to play with..." He said, folding an arm over his chest and holding his chin with his other hand. "What do you think of that one...?" He asked Malik.

Grinning, Malik looked Marik over some. "I'd like to break him... he seems confident." Chuckling, he stared down at Ryou. "He seems a good match for you. Don't you always like the types that give into you right away, and don't put up a fight?"

"I like the type that fights at first... then gives in... it gives it some interest then I get what I want. I know how much you like to break in your toys, though you have to be a little less sadistic." He smirked. "Or they will keep crying or try running away... and I know how much you hate that." He sarcastically stated.

"Well then I am not sure you are going like the one who collapsed then... he seems weak to me." Laughing, he walked over to the warden. "I think we'll take them."

Gripping his chest more, Ryou was finding it difficult to breathe. Telling himself it was just a panic attack he attempted to take deep, slow breaths.

Marik glared at the grinning man, he would not be broken that easily, he knelt down next to friend and whispered into his ear. "Ryou... calm down or you're going to pass out" rubbing soothing circles on his back. He almost growled at the man, he didn't like the accusations the manmade... being broken in easily was something no one had accomplished yet.

Nodding slightly, Ryou tried to calm himself, but was finding himself drawing closer to falling unconscious.

Marik leaned close to his friend, rubbing soothing circles slowly on his back. "Think of it this way, at least... you won't have a different old man every night... and maybe won't get more scars." Leaning close so his lips where touching his ear, he whispered.

Bakura smirked. "I think he'd put a fight, and then just give in..." He followed his friend over to the warden, smirking at his friend.

"Hmm... perhaps... or he might just freak out a bunch." Shrugging, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a wad of cash. Handing it to the man, he smirked.

Taking it, the warden gave a nod. "They are all yours then."

"Either way... he looks like he'd be easy to break in..." He looked at his friend as he handed over the wad of money. Glaring at the warden, he knew something just didn't feel right. "Malik, that man seems a little shifty" he said, leaning in close and whispering softly.

Hiccupping from tears, Ryou leaned against Marik. "I-I don't like them at all... s-something is not right."

Marik wound an arm around Ryou, leaning his head against his friends. "Don't worry, I'm sure they won't like us and we'll be back here again, serving disgusting old men and cuddling each other at night pretending it's a dream..." Reassuring wistfully.

Grinning, Malik pulled out the millennium rod. "Well... we'll just kill him." Taking the bottom off of the rod, he stabbed the man right in the face.

Gasping, Ryou began to panic even more. Unable to stay conscious, he vomited, and then collapsed, falling into the darkness.

Marik sighed, pulling his friend into his lap, looking at the two men who were about to leave with them.

Bakura smirked as the rod went through the man's face, blood spurting. "Well... I guess you'll be taking your money back then hmm? Free slaves..." He grinned.

Grabbing the wad of cash, Malik grinned widely. "Yep! But isn't that how it usually is?" Laughing, he turned and walked over to the two. Staring down, he cocked one of his eyebrows up. "What happened to the pale one? Did he die?"

Bakura laughed at his friend's statement. "Yes normally... but then again you normally get bored of the things you /buy/ in a week" He stated then looked at the two boys, looking at his friend. "You idiot... his chest is still rising and falling" Bakura stated with a smirk.

Marik glared at them and clutched his friend a little closer, feeling his forehead. "He's just a little... worn out..." Marik gulped.

Crossing his arms, Malik let out a huff. "I don't think I'll get bored of them, they are cute. I think we should get them proper medical treatment, though. I think the pale one needs medicine to keep him calm..."

Bakura smiled at his friends, seeing how quickly he was getting attached to the two boys. "I believe you're right, for once..." He stated, seeing the indignant face his friend gave him, he smirked.

Still unconscious, Ryou's breathing had calmed, and he seemed to just be asleep.

Marik pet Ryou's hair, ignoring the conversation until the darker skinned one loomed over him, he looked up and met him eye to eye.

Staring down at the two, Malik grinned some. "Don't worry; we are going to get you out of this place. And you can also carry him if you want; I think you two are cute together." Chuckling, he turned and took a few steps. "Come on, we are going to the hospital."

Bakura smiled at his friends, seeing how quickly he was getting attached to the two boys. "I believe you're right, for once..." He stated, seeing the indignant face his friend gave him, he smirked.

Bakura bumped his friend, getting his attention. "Are you sure it's okay to take them to the hospital... would they not question why we are bringing them there with so many scratches and who knows what else?" He asked.

Thinking, Malik rubbed the back of his head. "I can use my rod to brainwash any of the doctors into not questioning us." Grinning, he looked down at his favorite item.

Marik picked up Ryou, deciding it would be better to follow them then stay here. He held his down and followed them quietly, not making a sound.

Groaning, Ryou slowly opened his eyes. Blinking them slowly, he looked up at Marik, a slightly confused look on his face. Hearing the word hospital, he tensed up. "I-I don't want to go to the hospital... t-they'll do a rape kit on me... a-and touch me... I just... don't want to."

Chuckling, Malik walked out to the car they had come in. "Alright, you two little ones climb in the back, I'll drive."

Bakura smirked and walked over to the passenger's door, looking at the small boy, he sighed deeply. "What do we do Malik... we could always call a home doctor..." Bakura suggested calmly.

"I think the hospital is best. We need to make sure he doesn't have that one disease... what is it, aids? That would be bad." Climbing in the driver side, he turned the engine on.

Marik just looked at the two older people, not having anything to say, making cooing noises to Ryou.

Closing his eyes, Ryou let out a sigh. Marik tended to try to comfort him this way all the time. It seemed dorky, but it really did calm him down.

Bakura shrugged and opened up the door and hoped in, looking at the boys as he closed the door. "Yes that would be best... so couldn't it make sense to check both of them...?" He asked tilting his head.

Marik couldn't bring himself to touch the shiny black car, feeing inferior. He stroked Ryou's hair as he stood there, just staring at the car, with his friend in his arms.

"Yes, we can get him tested as well... I was planning on having him taken care of as well. But the other one looks to be in worse shape." Sticking his head out the window, he huffed. "Get in the car, or I will put you both in myself."

"Looks to be in worse shape?" Bakura huffed. "But while we're there we can get them both checked..." He laughed at his friend's boorishness, always impatient.

Marik sighed; walking towards the car he put his friend in and buckled him before shutting the door and going to sit behind the driver, buckling in his own seatbelt. He still felt inferior like he shouldn't be anywhere near anything this nice.

Taking the car out of park, Malik shook his head. "Just be quiet, I know what I am doing. I may be a psychotic jerk, but I'll make sure they are healthy before we hurt them." Laughing, he began to drive to the hospital.

Slumping over in the seat, Ryou just wasn't feeling well at all anymore. The strange aura the two men were giving off was making him feel like he was suffocating and being eaten alive. Shuddering, he reached over, grabbing Marik's hand. "I-I'm scared..."


	3. Chapter 3

[ AN: Wow... chapter three already? It really is easier to write when it is like a roleplay. Thank you all for the kind reviews. ^^ This chapter has a teasing ending, but next chapter, I should warn... there will be a lemon... probably a more or less violent one at that... so yeah... Anyway, until then, enjoy this chapter as the story slowly unfolds. ]

"You should cut down on the psychotic jerk side while you have a boy in here that looks like he will be sick in your car..." Bakura groaned at that, he could not be in a car that smelt of vomit.

He tightened his grip on Ryou's hand, looking at his friend. "I know... so am I... but I think you should lie back, close your eyes and take deep breathes..." He offered advice.

Stopping at the hospital, Malik looked over. "Well... it doesn't matter now, because we are here." Turning the car off, he opened his door, and stepped out of the car. Going around, he opened the door to where Ryou was, and picked him up. "Follow me, Marik."

Tensing up, Ryou began to squirm slightly, a small whimper escaping his dry lips. "P-Please don't touch me."

Marik followed reluctantly, the man with white hair behind him, hovering close, as if Marik was going to run away. He wouldn't do that and leave his friend alone, he resisted the urge to snort and went and fell in step with Malik, to comfort Ryou.

Bakura walked behind the boy, just in case. He heard the small Egyptian boy speak up. "Ryou... calm down you're going to be sick again..." Bakura smirked, that boy at least had a brain. He knew his friend wouldn't tolerate the squirming and whimpering much longer.

Trying to hold Ryou still, Malik let out a huff. "Shut up, okay? I'll put you down as soon as we get to a doctor. I just didn't want your little friend trying to run off with you." Stepping inside, he walked to the front desk. Sitting at it was a average looking woman with a pair of scrubs on, typing at a computer. Looking up, she cleared her throat. "What seems to be the emergency?"

Thinking, Malik stared at her, trying to look less evil. "These two here have been abused and raped. We found them, and thought they should be looked at, and taken care of."

Marik looked at the man and snorted, as if they'd run off... that'd be just as bad as them staying in the whorehouse, for lack of a better word. They'd maybe last three days before running back there, he observed the woman behind the counter and how she looked at Malik and then at Ryou. _Stupid woman, why would she believe that?_

Bakura had to put a hand over his hand; the woman's face was almost worth laughing out loud at. He put his hand on Malik's shoulder and gave her a concerned look...

Shaking her head, the nurse stood up. "Alright, follow me then." Pushing a button on the wall, two large double doors opened up before them. "I am going to need a statement from either of them, and some tests will be run as well."

Still trembling, Ryou had his eyes closed shut, trying to think of anything other than what was going on. Never in his life had he been to a hospital except when he was born. He knew questions would be asked, and people would try to find out who he was, but not even he could truly remember who he was. All he had was his first name.

Marik sighed, hoping they would be questioned together so their statements where the same, otherwise things were going to get complicated. A scent hit him as they walked through the double doors, he instantly felt a little tired, and he wavered a little.

Bakura sneered as they followed the nurse, his gut telling him there was something off, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint it. He looked at the little trembling boy and felt a slight lurch when he started crying, this was _not_ going to look good. He sped up and walked closer to Malik, whispering in his ear about the strange vibe coming from this place, and if it was just him or if he could feel it too.

Shaking his head, Malik just looked at him like he was crazy. "What vibe? The only vibe I am getting is an annoyed one because this little whore in my arms is afraid of the hospital. He should be happy we are getting him medical treatment."

Crying quietly, Ryou tried to focus on Marik, but was starting to feel real sick again. Gritting his teeth, he shut his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths. When Malik came to a halt, he felt himself being shifted, and then sat down on a bed. Opening his eyes, he stared around the sterilized room, a nervous and frightened look upon his face.

Bakura shook his head and laughed. "I guess i must be going insane... Well... this is the nicest you've ever been to a little whore..." He whispered into Malik's ear.

Marik growled at the 'whore' comment, even though it was completely true, he still felt a little insulted. He stood close to the bed, worried for his friend. He quickly grabbed Ryou's hand. "Don't worry... it'll be okay..." He said with feigned confidence.

Trembling, Ryou watched as a few doctors and nurses walked in, and the nurses gathered things up. Staring at the needles and other tools, he about vomited again, save for the fact he had nothing on his stomach to vomit up. Shutting his eyes, he squeezed Marik's hand, not saying a word.

Moving over, a kind looking woman doctor looked at everyone. "I am going to need everyone to leave the room." Getting wide eyes, Ryou shook his head violently. "P-Please let Marik stay!" Sighing, the doctor looked at Marik. "Well... if you really want him to... I guess he can be examined while you are being examined."

Huffing, Malik crossed his arms. "Well... let's go wait in the hall then, Bakura."

Bakura groaned and followed his friend outside, sitting on one of the uncomfortable plastic white sterile chairs.

"He gets sick when he's left alone in a small place without someone he knows" Marik said, standing closer to his friend and squeezing his hand harder. He really _didn't_ like doctors, especially the one that was looming over them holding a needle.

Sitting down as well, Malik let out a huff. "They better hurry it up. If that boy has some weird disease, I am going to be angry... but I guess we can make do with the tan one."

Nodding, the doctor gave a sympathetic look. "This medicine will help to calm him, and ease some pain as well."

Bakura smiled at his friend. "Well that'd be a quicker way to break that tanned one... however I don't know how well he'd go having two of us give him attention..."

Marik looked at him and raised an eyebrow then shrugged. "Okay..."

"Hmm... well I'd quite like to have them both, seeing as we can make them do stuff with each other, and watch." Grinning, Malik stretched out in the horrid chair.

Letting the doctor take his arm, Ryou looked away when she inserted a needle. After a few moments, he looked back to find he had an IV taped to his arm. Frowning some, he poked at it, having no clue what it was.

Smiling, the doctor stood up. "That medicine should help him relax, and ease his pain in a couple of minutes. I am going to need to remove his clothes, though."

"Yes that would be... interesting... but I know you'd whisk one of them away after watching them and have your filthy way with him..." Bakura said stretching his joints. "These chairs are horrid! I'd sit on you but I don't think they'd allow that... and you'd more than likely push me onto the floor if I dared to such a thing..."

Marik watched as the IV went into Ryou's arm, generally interested. "Oh... why?" He asked looking up at the doctor with worried eyes. "I don't know how he'll react to that..." He shut his eyes and breathed in a deep breath.

"Hm... you never know, I might just let you sit in my lap if you ask nicely." Grinning, Malik twisted his rod in his hands.

Sighing, the doctor looked at the now half asleep Ryou. "Because... he needs to be examined. You do as well... but I am starting with him."

"Malik would you please let me sit on your lap?" Bakura asked in a sweet tone, giving him big eyes.

"O-okay... well will I be able to hold his hand?" Marik asked softly, looking over at the few nurses spread out in the room.

Chuckling, Malik held out his arms. "Of course, come here."

Nodding, the doctor smiled. "Of course." Sitting down in her chair, she looked at Ryou. "Sweetie, I need you to remove your clothes so I can examine you, and help you feel better." Tensing up, Ryou gave a small nod, deciding he really had no choice anyway. Sitting up, he slowly pulled his shirt off, revealing all of the cuts and bruises upon his body.

Bakura smiled. "Well if you're sure..." He trailed off, getting up and sitting down hard on Malik's lap. Winding his arms around his neck. "You are such fun sometimes..."

Marik watched as the doctor as Ryou took off his clothes, her little scrunched up look as she saw the cuts and bruises.

Chuckling, he nuzzled his cheek against the other. "Well, I am glad you think so... because this is one of the rare times I feel like not being a psychotic jerk."

Removing the rest of his clothes, Ryou shivered slightly from the cold. He blushed slightly, but figured he was safe with the doctor, especially since it wasn't a man.

Shaking her head slightly, the doctor immediately began to tend to his wounds, deciding it was best to do that before examining him.

He nuzzled back, deciding to take advantage of his friend's different mood. "Yes they're very rare... but I'd be better off taking advantage of your good mood."

Marik put a hand over his mouth to stifle the giggle that came from his mouth, at his friend blushing. He stood around awkwardly, not knowing what to do, looking around for somewhere to sit.

Chuckling, Malik gave a small nod. "Yes, but I am surprised you have the guts to do so. You know how I tend to stab people when they are snuggling me. It is a slight habit. I believe I've stabbed you a couple of times. But our relationship is quite violent."

Pointing at a chair, the doctor finished taking care of most of the wounds, and then cleared her throat. "Okay, this will be the unpleasant part... I will go as quickly as I can... but if you need me to stop for any reason, just let me know, and I will give you some time."

Nodding, Ryou took in a deep breath, holding it for a moment. "O-Okay."

Bakura chuckled along with his friend. "I always get you back... and it's always twice as bad as what you do to me..."He said with a smirk.

Marik tipped his head to the side, blonde hair falling. "What're you going to do now?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, though I like when you are cruel to me, and I enjoy being cruel to you." Grinning, he ran his hand through the others soft hair.

"I am going to examine him... make sure there is no sexual diseases, and check for any wounds that need to be taken care of." Rolling her chair some, she put a blanket on Ryou. "There, you can use that to keep you warm."

"Obviously... otherwise you wouldn't let me handcuff you..." He stopped and looked at a male nurse walking by. Glaring back at the man, who had stopped and stood there, unmoving.

Marik shrugged and went and sat against the wall, bored out of his mind.

Narrowing his eyes, Malik hissed slightly at the man. "What the hell are you staring at you fuck face? Get back to work, or suffer the consequences."

Examining Ryou, the doctor cleaned him up, and applied some cream to prevent infection, and help the healing process. "Alright, I have all I need." Handing him some scrubs, she gave a soft smile. "You did well." Looking to Marik, she nodded. "Let's have a look at you now."

Sighing in relief when it was all over, Ryou quickly put on the scrubs, and then relaxed back on the bed.

Still staring, the man stood, obviously in disbelief. A sly smirk spread across his gorgeous features and he turned back to Malik and captured his lips, making a show of it.

"Okay... so I am guessing I have to strip my clothes and stand around naked also?" He asked, looking at the woman.

Grinning into the kiss, Malik deepened it, his tongue slipping into Bakura's mouth, wanting to disgust the man as much as he could.

Shaking her head, the doctor sighed. "You'll be lying down, but yes... I do need to look you over like I did him."

Bakura happily opened his mouth, letting the other tongue invade, letting Malik being dominant this once.

"Okay..." He shrugged and slipped off his clothes and went and sat next to Ryou, looking innocently up at the woman.

Seeing the man hurry off from the corner of his eye, Malik grinned even more, his expert tongue exploring Bakura's mouth.

Going over, she put on a new pair of gloves. "Okay, first I am going to take some of your blood. I ordered some other tests for your friend, so someone should be here to get him soon."

Bakura teased Malik's tongue with his own, feeling the grin against his lips. Knowing the man must have run off, he ran a hand down his chest.

Marik gulped, he still hated doctors, no matter how nice they seem to be. "Uh... okay... than" He stuttered.

Enjoying the moment too much, Malik slightly bit Bakura's tongue, wanting to taste his blood.

"I can get a male doctor if you are more comfortable with that." Staring at him, she noticed Ryou had drifted off to sleep. "Your friend seems pretty sick... it is why I ordered tests for him."

Wincing he felt the blood well up, the coppery taste filling his mouth along with his friends tongue. "Ow..." He said, pulling away from his friend, sounding like he had a lisp.

"I don't care... I just want it over and done with... I never liked doctors and probably never will…" he said honestly giving innocent eyes to the woman.

Laughing, he soon pouted. "Why did you pull away? You taste amazing."

"Yes... well most people don't like doctors. I will try to make it quick." Rolling over in her chair, she motioned for him to lie down on the bed.

He kissed his friend again, just to shut him up and provide entertainment for them while they waited.

Marik lied down on the bed, looking at his sleeping friend, and watching the doctor from the corner of his eye. "Okay..." he murmured.

Grinning, he began to suck on the others tongue, unable to get enough of the taste of his blood. "Mmmm."

"Could you please remove your clothes?" Looking at him, she turned slightly when some doctors came in to get Ryou.

Moaning softly into the others mouth, he wrapped an arm around Malik's neck and pulled him close.

Removing his underwear he spoke. "I am sorry... I forgot to remove my last article of clothing." snorting at her afterwards, Marik knew she wasn't going to be nice once Ryou left...

Moaning as well, Malik deepened the kiss, ignoring the stares from some of the people in the hallway.

"It is fine." Grabbing some things, she smiled softly at him. "Looks like you have some nasty wounds as well. Were you two together when this happened? It looks to me like it has been happening over time, and not just once. Is it the men outside doing it to you?"

Smirking into the kiss, Bakura deepened it, making more pretty sounds come from Malik's mouth.

"No... They didn't do it... they saved us I guess..." Marik fidgeted nervously.

Pulling back for air, Malik grinned at Bakura. "I think we are disgusting these people. If only we could disgust them further without getting thrown out."

"I see... well... we can get the two of you help." Tending to his wounds, she drew some of his blood, then gave him an IV as well. "Are you in pain? I could give you some painkillers."

"Yes I think we're disturbing them greatly... well too bad there isn't... I think you're pants have grown a little tighter..." He observed, putting a hand between them and rubbing the bulge.

"Um... what kind of help?" He looked at the woman suspiciously. "Some painkillers would be good however..."

Jerking slightly, he stood up, pulling him up as well. "Let's go find an empty room."


End file.
